


Omen

by RoseShower



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Comfort, Crush, Evil, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Lime, Love, Romance, Smut, Tragedy, etc - Freeform, future smut, malicious intent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseShower/pseuds/RoseShower
Summary: She was cold in character, that much he knew. A person like her was considered foul, malicious, and elegantly... evil. And yet... For how much of a coward he was, almost painfully, he fell for her evil charm. Him, Dexter Charming, falling in love with Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen? He just couldn't help it. - [EvilRaven!AU].
Relationships: Ashlynn Ella/Hunter Huntsman, Briar Beauty/Hopper Croakington II, Bunny Blanc/Alistair Wonderland, Darling Charming/Chase Redford, Dexter Charming/Raven Queen, Humphrey Dumpty/Apple White, Rosabella Beauty/Daring Charming
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Omen

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write a fanfic about EAH. I just didn't know what to do it on. But now, after seeing the scene in which Raven signs the book and becomes "evil" I just. Fell in love. YES.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. :)
> 
> Also, certain characters may have altered clothing. Though most look the same!
> 
> I do not own Ever After High.

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

" _What if I don't **want** to sign the Storybook of Legends?" - Raven Queen_

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

A boy with black preppy glasses exited an enormous golden carriage while holding onto two blue suitcases and among various other golden colored ones, a dull expression showing in his face. He emitted a small and tired sigh as he pulled at the suitcases, feeling unfortunate to be the last to exit, as well as the last to retrieve not only his things but others' as well.

"A new year," A petite voice said, pressing her hands together, "This is so hexciting!" She giggled, smiling bright and wide.

The boy with said glasses opened his mouth to respond and catch up with her, only to suddenly fall and drop the suitcases he carried. They fell against the dirty concrete emitting a preposterous unmistakable breaking sound, and another boy had turned around, catching his fall along with a very feeble, but masculine, ' _Eek_!'.

"Brother, oh dear brother, when are you _ever_ going to stop being such a klutz?" A courageous and masculine voice asked, a glint of a shining smile filling the very blurry line of vision of a boy on the ground.

Dexter huffed and fixed his crooked glasses, standing up instantly. "Hey, it's not easy carrying all these bags, you know! It's not my fault you left me all your stupid things to carry around," Dexter said exasperatedly, issuing his brother a sour look.

"Aw, cheer up Dexter," Darling, his sister, told him while stepping in to help pick up some of the suitcases that belonged to her older brother. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder then, "Daring's just being an insufferable s-ass is all. Here," Darling grabbed onto a big suitcase with her interestingly great strength and hurled it over into Daring's direction, smiling as she did so.

Daring, who was too busy staring at himself in his mirror to notice the huge suitcase chucking in his direction, fell forward with an ' _oof_ ' at the impact of said luggage against his back. He landed face first, and with a groan, raised his middle finger to issue at both of his siblings.

Darling giggled while Dexter shook his head with a smile, and approached his brother, offering a hand.

His brother took it and dusted his now slightly dirty suit, frowning. "For your information, this was my best attire." He said, glaring at his brother.

"We know," Darling and Dexter said simultaneously, which Daring only further frowned at.

"Your mirror," Darling then said, picking it up and presenting the broken glass.

Daring immediately screamed, "My mirror! It's broken!"

"We can see that," Dexter said, rolling his eyes.

"This is _your_ fault," Daring told Darling accusingly, hurt in his eyes, "You were jealous of my perfect and handsome face! Now I can't look at it!" He cried, clutching onto his mirror with a pouty face.

"It's not like you had much of a pretty face, to begin with," Darling replied, earning a small chuckle from Dexter and a scowl from Daring.

"This is serious, Darl! How am I going to stare at my unbelievably handsome self?! This is a spell gone wrong!" He exclaimed, pointing at his mirror while bringing it up to her face as close as possible to show her how broken it was, even if she could see it perfectly.

"Oh quit being such a baby, I'll just get you a new one," Chirped Darling, waving him off. "Right after I get my room, get my schedule, and drop my things off." She added quickly, running now to the front door of the giant school.

Dexter sighed, knowing that he was now stuck with his brother's whining and a whole bunch of luggage he didn't even want to deal with.

"Can you believe this Dexter?" Daring said, still holding onto his golden mirror as if it were a live baby, "She just up and left me suffering on my own!" He said dramatically, frowning down at his broken beauty. "I knew she was an ogre from the start!"

"I heard that!" Darling called, popping her head out from the school's gigantic doors, accidentally alarming passing teenagers in her wake.

"Ugh," Daring said, "Now what am I going to do? How am I going to look at myself now? How am I going to remind myself of how _good-looking_ I am!?"

"Gee, I don't know," Dexter offered, handing him a golden suitcase, "You have plenty of girls to remind you," He said while rolling his eyes, a trace of envy hidden in his voice.

"You're right!" Daring said enthusiastically, walking off with the suitcase all on his own, "Thanks, little brother!" He called out, to which Dexter sighed again, this time with a feeling of failure.

Dexter, after watching his brother ' _woo_ ' a few more girls and head inside, turned around, glancing at the rest of the suitcases he had to take. "Aw man," He said, realizing that he only gave his brother one out of the five suitcases he had, not including his own two.

He reached for all of them, wishing that his sister was still with him to help him carry the stupid and ungodly amount of things Daring had packed for this year's high school career. Of course, he was stuck with it in the end. He was always behind, no matter how much he wished he wasn't. If only he had been born with the charm and good looks his brother had. Maybe things would be nicer, maybe different.

His parents expected so much from him, and for how much he didn't want to do things his parent's way, he had to because he respected the long-term traditions of his family. It was required, at least for a charming. Even if, after getting dropped off, he didn't receive a loving 'goodbye' from his mother or father. Maybe with time, though he wasn't sure of his destiny, things could change. Maybe the Book of Legends he must sign this year will give him his destiny, a perhaps calm and most likely, charming one.

Maybe... He'll no longer be known as the shadow of his ever-great brother, Daring Charming.

While distracted with his melancholic thoughts, another carriage had arrived, this time red in color resembling that of an apple with a crown on top.

At the sound of huffs and puffs from a few horses, he had glanced behind him to find the red carriage opening its door, his eyes widening a bit upon taking notice that the famous, sweet, Apple White emerged from the carriage, her smile more radiant than Daring Charming himself.

At that same moment, many students had chanted a cheer, and Dexter stilled, knowing what happened next.

As fast as he could, he tried to grab all the suitcases and move out of everyone's wrath. But his decision was a second too late, for the stampede of cheering students had reached him and toppled him over back onto the ground.

"Apple White! Oh, my _godmother_!"

" _EEEEE_! Sign my face!"

"I want to have your babies!"

"You can kick me, and I'd thank you!"

The people kept coming and coming, and for once in his life, he wished Apple White didn't have this much popularity. Maybe he could've been safe from everyone's legs then.

Though Daring wasn't any different. Dexter was only lucky because very few of the students were around at the time, and it so happened that most students had exit the building the moment Apple White presented herself in the student body. Of _course_ , he had the worst luck in the world.

Dexter winced as he tried getting up, earning a few glares from certain students for doing so. He smiled sheepishly at them and went to retrieve his fallen things, struggling.

There were too many _people_.

Then, the cheers stopped.

Dexter looked up, confused. He fixed his glasses and focused on Apple White, who was suddenly gone, only to find a dark purple carriage with black horns in the place of the bright red one.

Everyone who was around him had drifted completely apart, staring wide-eyed at the carriage. Why did they look scared?

With a shrug, he sighed and picked up the remainder of the suitcases by the handles, too bothered with getting everything ready to even care who it was. So what if it was someone else famous? It wasn't like he already hung out with them daily.

There was a collective gasp from the crowd, and he jumped, a cold and ominous chill running down his spine.

" **Move** ," A harsh voice slashed through his very being, his body pushed aside a bit, the shove strong enough to drop the suitcases.

"Sorry," He replied instantly, feeling weak and intimidated. Again. It happened _again_.

The girl that had pushed him had turned around, looking at both sides, her expression blank.

And then, her beautiful purple eyes had turned to look at him, like _really_ look at him, and his breath had caught in his throat.

His heart had thudded and his cheeks instantly grew red, his eyes broad, staring at the beautiful girl in front of him. Her hair was a mixture of black and purple, and her skin pale, beautiful in complexion. Her eyes were masked with sharp winged eyeliner and a tint of purple shade, her lips plump and purple, looking prettier than perhaps Apple White herself.

She was clad in a black dress, tight, hugging her extravagant curves, ending right about her mid-thigh, and purple boots that reached up to her knees, strikingly shaping her legs. Though long-sleeved, her dress did a perfect job in displaying her collarbone and shoulders, and if he dared to look further, he could see a hint of cleavage just beneath it.

"I-I'm sorry," He repeated, sheepish and a bit flustered, "I-I should watch where I'm going..."

The girl had risen an eyebrow in response.

He gulped, somehow entranced from the intense gaze her eyes had on him.

There was a brief silence, a brief contact, and as if he had burned her, she had recoiled away and drifted off without another word, her suitcase floating behind her.

Wait— _Floating_?

His wide eyes had blinked and focused on the indeed floating object, only now noticing the trail of purple fire she left behind every time she walked.

 _Fire_?

Could she be a fairy? No, fairies have wings.

So why did _she_ have powers—

"Oh _hex_ no!" Someone cried from behind him, making him jump and drop the rest of the suitcases he was dragging along.

Dexter turned around and noticed Hunter Huntsman, one of his close friends, approaching him with a bow and arrow in hand. "Man, are you okay!?" He asked, standing beside him with concern so grand it confused Dexter. He then raised his bow and arrow and pointed past him, determination on his face, "I'd flank her right now if I could!"

Dexter smiled awkwardly, "Uh... yeah! Yeah, I'm okay. Why? Do I look bad? And who? Who would you flank? What the hex is going on?" Dexter asked, worried about his appearance. What if he looked like a disgusting mess in front of that girl? Oh, godmother!

"No, man," Hunter shook his head and pointed to the girl he was ogling just moments ago, fear-stricken. "Are you hurt, damaged? Anything? You realize who that was right? Do you need to go to a charmspitol? I know a few dandy tricks myself about aid—"

" _What_?" Dexter said, confused, "Why would I need that? I'm not hurt. And what do you mean? Who was she?" He asked, noticing the worried gazes of everyone else around him, ignoring the fact that he just asked Hunter with excitement to know who the mysterious pretty girl was.

"Oh, my crown!" Said a bubbly voice, which grabbed everyone's attention, "Did you see that, folks? Dexterous Charming, our known weak-willed brother of Daring Charming, just confronted the daughter of the Evil Queen! Tell me," Dexter was suddenly surrounded by Blondilocks carrying a mirror-tablet, practically shoving it at his face, "How were you hexcitingly not de-throned and left for 100 years of sleep right then and there? Are you and Raven Queen close? Did she spare your life because of love? Anger? Spite?"

Dexter's glasses slumped from his nose, "Uhh..." He pushed them back in place, "I don't—"

"Or perhaps it was a plan! Her evil ways will never trick us! Did she manipulate you? Blackmail you? Or did she make a scene to distract us from the truth? Did she tell you she was going to poison Apple—"

"Wait..." Dexter cut Blondi off, "Who did you say she... was?" He asked, curious.

"Why, Raven Queen of course!" Blondi said, "Now tell us all—"

Dexter's ears went deaf the moment those words scattered from her mouth, his body going still, his mind going blank.

The girl that had bumped into him, the girl who had stared at him, the girl he thought was fairest of them all was...

Raven Queen?

The daughter of the _Evil_ Queen?

"—Love! That must be it! Please explain—"

"Sorry Blondi," Dexter said, bending down and picking up the suitcases' handles, "I gotta go," He said quickly, and sprinted off to the main building, leaving dozens of witnesses in shock, fear, and worry.

"Huh," Blondilocks says, frowning, "How boring. Well, we'll get him next time, people! Stay Royal," Blondi stated, before pressing the button and ending the stream.

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

"Room 402..." Raven muttered, glaring at the piece of paper in her hand and then at the key.

She then rose her glare and aimed it at the oak-wood door, tilting her head slightly. This seemed like the room. Though she doubted it even was. There was a 2 missing, and the peeled off skin looked like a 3, but she wasn't sure.

"Having trouble?"

Raven turned her head slightly to look behind her, expression blank. In an instant, she knew who it was.

"Apple White..." She muttered distastefully, a smirk appearing on her face, "What a pleasure."

"In the flesh!" She said, smiling at her bright and with a dizzying sweetness that made Raven want to gag. "Want some help? I have the key, too!" She said, holding up a key, hers golden, shiny, and red.

Raven glanced at her key to notice it was purple and glossy. An interesting thought befell her; they probably placed them together in the same room for a reason. "Not really, no," Raven replied, issuing a cold stare.

Apple White smiled even wider, "Can you believe this? We're roomies! Isn't that sort of ironic?" Apple said, brushing past Raven and opening the door herself.

Raven, who had the key ready to open the lock on the door, scowled. "Ironic." She replied with a roll of her eyes, and strut inside, the purple fire still emanating from her heeled boots.

Apple White turned around as she went inside, excitedly waiting for Raven to do something malicious or evil. She held back her disappointment when nothing happened upon both of them entering the old colorless room, and instead decided to focus on her dorm.

Raven scrunched up her nose in disgust as she observed the ruins, her nose inhaling the scent of dusty paint and wet concrete. She approached the left side of the room, finding it more of a mess than the other side. She rose an eyebrow upon noticing an old bed with purple embroidering and went closer, her eyes squinting at the scratched off letters on one of the bed's handles.

"I'll take this side, and you take that side. Deal?" Apple asked, issuing a fake charming smile in Raven's direction. Or... It _seemed_ fake. Raven wasn't fond of smiles.

Raven lifted her head and stared at her, considering. This side of the room _was_ darker, and though it looked more ruined, the bathroom was most likely cleaner than the other one on the other side. She hummed and took one more look around, "Alright," She smirked at her, her eyes glowing. "That seems like an _hexcellent_ choice."

Apple smiled wider, "Of course it is! Hey, do you mind—" Apple stopped talking when she heard a snap, followed by a vibration that approximated that of sad ghouls. Her eyes were saucers upon seeing a swarm of bright purple and black engulf the whole left side of the room. She closed her eyes when she felt the dust particles hit her face, and she grimaced and fell to the floor when the magic only became strong enough to push her body back.

In between the swarms of magic, she could faintly hear the sound of evil laughter and banging objects. She heard the tearing of fabric and scratching of some sort, and only when she heard nothing but one single squawk of a blackbird did she open her eyes, finding Raven's side a horrendous color of purple and black; her side was now converted into a typical room for the Evil Princess.

"There..." Raven said, her voice a bit darker than usual, "All _done_."

Apple White stood quickly and dusted off her dress, still staring at her as if she was crazy.

Raven looked at her and cleared her throat as the bright color of her eyes died down, "Now," She said, in her normal voice, "I _would_ pay attention to what you were going to say, but I find myself too disinterested to listen. If you don't mind, I'll make my way out," Raven said, brushing Apple off when she walked passed, the fire _still_ blazing behind her.

Apple watched her leave with a confused expression, her hand unconsciously patting down her hair that she was unaware was on fire.

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

_"Good Morning students! I hope you all have a spelltacular first day! I'm your principal, Mr. Grimm, and I welcome you all with open arms. Please make sure to collect your schedules and the keys to your respected dorms_ — _"_

Dexter tuned out the announcements as he closed the door to his dorm, tired of today's events. After leaving the courtyard, he had to climb stairs upon stairs to reach his brother's room to drop off the rest of his things—which his brother didn't mention _any_ thanks to—and after doing such, had to go back downstairs to get his dorm key, which then proceeded to him heading back up the stairs to drop off everything he brought with him from home. It was a tedious process for him that had drained him of the day's energy. Luckily, his roommate Hunter was there to help him unpack.

He pocketed the key to his dorm and began to make his way to the schedule room, realizing that he was most likely behind schedule from all the walking he had to do because of his brother's dumb antics. Daring meant well, but Dexter was just about tired of being his lapdog. Well, most of the time.

Sometimes his brother was nice enough to reconcile his sacrifice too. He was his brother after all, and brothers tend to look after one another. Dexter just didn't want to be better than his dear brother, or his sister for that matter—he longed for recognition, and the efforts he always puts into the things that help others just the same. He wanted equal value.

Alas, nobody paid any attention to him. Maybe C.A Cupid. She was a nice girl who liked to compliment him for things he didn't even realize he needed any thanks for. Usually, though, he would, unfortunately, forget to acknowledge her presence because he would be too busy glowering after his brother's disastrous attempts of being heroic. Daring would succeed, but sometimes... Let's just say he would be missing quite a few limbs if it weren't for Dexter.

He sighed. Maybe things were always going to be the way they are. No matter what he tried to do, nobody saw him. Nobody cared. They just saw him as some other normal kid who just chances to be the brother of Daring. He was a nobody.

" _Watch it,_ " Someone hissed.

People only noticed him to pick on him.

Dexter trampled a bit on the last step of the circular staircases when a much more muscular body shoved passed him. He let out a small ' _oof_ ' and pressed his hands against the wall for balance, glancing to his right to see who moved him out of the way.

His eyes witnessed cotton shorts and a hairy chest along with hair so neatly parted it made him look like a phony. _Jason Buff_ , Dexter thought nervously in his head. Of course, it was this guy. The guy that everyone thinks is weird _and_ rude."Sorry..." Dexter mumbled, hoping to avoid problems with the new kid that just so happened to intimidate everyone everywhere. Dexter did not like confrontation. One of the things his brother, Daring, really liked.

"You _better_ be." Jason huffed and then stomped away, just barely fitting through the tall door that reached 8 feet.

Dexter let out a long sigh and fixed his glasses that moved from the force of the guy's shove and continued making his way to the schedule room. The sooner he gathered everything, the sooner he could spend the entire day in his room making gadgets or apps. It was a hobby of his, and he also enjoyed playing games. His brother did too, but he was quite terrible at it.

By the time he made it to the office building, he realized it was empty. This was good. Although it was late, it was a guaranteed safe opportunity that nobody would be in his way. He could get to his dorm faster! Unfortunately, Jason was there too. And so was...

"Hey, you're that evil princess," Jason snugged, giving her a pointed glare. "Who're you the daughter of? The Evil Queen?" He asked, and a thin, stretched smile made its way to his lips.

The girl, or, Raven, as he now knew her name, hadn't bothered to answer him.

Jason continued to speak, seeing as he liked the silent response. "You like my invisible clothes? My dad said he couldn't find any underwear for em', but look," Jason pointed directly to his crotch, "Good view, baby."

Dexter cringed as he walked to one of the vacant lines, a little upset that Raven of all girls had to deal with Jason's insistent harassment. Jason called it flirting, but it was just too much when he would attempt to touch their hair or their face. Not to mention those foul words of his.

Dexter continued to eye them as he scribbled his name onto the paper on a clipboard full of names in front of him, making sure Raven was okay. Just because he was fearful and weak didn't mean he couldn't stand up to someone if someone was being troubled with. He's sturdy, he could handle the pain. As long as everyone else was okay.

Luckily, Raven didn't seem to mind. She was practically ignoring him, not even bothering to look at wherever he wanted her to look. She was quite busy standing still and waiting for, perhaps, her schedule too, in a bored manner to even care about him.

"I'll find that invisible underwear for you," Jason said and snuffed in sharply before letting out a cough. In the slightest of facial movements, Dexter caught Raven gagging. _Almost_. He wasn't sure, though.

Jason cleared his throat and continued, scratching at his hip, "You can meet me at my dorm later tonight. Pretty good start for ya to see my collection." He told her, giving her a smirk.

Dexter bristled a bit when Jason began to reach for her hair. It was almost in slow-moe when Jason did it; Dexter didn't know why, but he wanted to punch him so hard so that his supposed "invisible clothes" would begin to color.

Dexter was even about to speak out.

But, unusually, Raven did it for him.

"You touch me, and your hand will cease to exist," Raven tempered calmly, her voice dark but leveled. She was staring on, and from where Dexter stood, he could see the way her fingers pressed against her dress.

Jason scoffed. "Oh come on. You come in here dressed like a girl who wants to get rumped in bed, but you start shruggin' me off? That's pretty stupid."

"Your nude is also pretty stupid. I suggest you put some clothes on before I set your skin on fire," Raven slugged back at him.

Jason fumed. "Listen here you awful piece of shit, you—you _bitch_ ," He cracked his neck, "I'm here to get ya, and that's that. If you don't wanna come with me, then I'll—"

"Leave her _alone_ ," Dexter hissed.

The room suddenly became quiet, and the lady coming back with Raven's schedule had stopped.

Raven turned to him indifferently, only this time, interest aligned her features.

"What did you say?" Jason asked.

"He said to leave me alone." Raven smirked at him, "You should follow his instructions." There was something mischievous about the way she said that.

Dexter swallowed. "Y-yeah! You can-can't just go around a-and tr-treat the... the princesses like that! It's wrong!" Dexter continued, not backing down despite feeling like he was shitting himself.

Jason began to walk over to him. "So you wanna fight? I'll fuck your crown up!" He barked.

Dexter had grimaced when Jason lifted him.

"You think you're tough? I'll show you what happens when you act tough!" Jason prepared to swing at him, bringing his fist back to punch—

Suddenly, he disappeared.

Dexter landed on his behind and groaned, finding nobody in the room except for him, and Raven, who stood at the other end, watching him with an evil smirk.

He stared in front of him, lost. Wasn't he just here a second ago?

"Um... Ms. Queen?"

Raven's hand that was ignited with purple flames diminished and her smirk fell to blankness. "That's me," Raven replied, monotone, and walked to the row making clacks of sounds against the wood with her heels.

Dexter watched her take the paper, turn, and make her way out of the room.

But before she could...

"He won't bother anyone anymore." She murmured maliciously, giving him one last intimidating smirk before disappearing.

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

Dexter had never been so grateful in his entire life. The feeling was twisted with uncertainty because he had no idea what happened to the rude fellow, but such doubts of what may have happened were masked by his deep debt he now promised himself to keep with the Evil Princess.

After leaving the office area once he received his schedule, he, in a questioning and appreciative haze, went to his dorm. He passed by his brother who had briefly greeted him and by his sister talking to Cerise Hood, unintentionally ignoring their questions regarding his behavior. Not that he ever noticed himself do so. It was much the same with his other friends; Humphrey had got offended and Hopper frowned, but he never realized it.

His entire trip to his dorm was the same. He climbed the stairs in considering silence, lost in thought up until he reached his dorm and opened the door. He took out his key to open it and found it empty; Hunter was most likely enjoying the rest of the free curfew-less first day. Good, he wasn't in the mood to be asked about outrageous things like fruit warriors.

Throwing his exhausted body against the mattress, he let out a comforting sigh as he reached over to his face to remove his glasses. His free hand rubbed at his face in the incredulity of what happened on his first day. He stared at his blue part of the ceiling, blurry as ever without his glasses, and resumed thinking with his thoughts much more at force.

Raven was the daughter of the Evil Queen. And from what Dexter was aware of, the Evil Queen possessed one of the most powerful magical elements known in all kingdoms; _Dark Magic_. It was to be expected that Raven shared such risking powers.

He had seen Raven flick her wrist and make the male disappear. The power was bright with a mix of pink and purple haze, glowing ominously from behind her. It was a miracle the woman working the front desk hadn't seen it; he was actually sure that she cast a spell on her too. Her magic was strong... It was also very... accurate. It looked just as evil as... _her_.

And she _is_ evil. She was _supposed_ to be evil. Right?

She had every chance to let that guy beat him to a pulp.

But she didn't.

And this confused him.

He looked at his hands close to his face—still _blurry_ —and glared at them. Why had she done it? She had no reason to.

He wasn't anything important. He deserved getting hit because he spoke out of turn. He spoke in on something that wasn't his business.

' _He won't bother anyone anymore_.'

Something chilling coursed through his body. It made him shiver and wince, as he'd never felt this way before. She... What exactly caused her to help him?

His eyes closed and a single breath left him.

He didn't know.

He didn't know at all.

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

Dexter caught his breath and held the handle of his locker tight, observing the evil princess.

As it seemed, with his schedule he was given his locker essentials. He hadn't noticed it was written on his paper until he actually revised it to see what classes he was taking, and with a groan of tiredness, he left his fluffy bed to go take care and see if there weren't any problems. He expected that his brother would have asked him for help with it as he had some trouble finding it himself. What he didn't expect to encounter was the Evil Princess herself.

Her pretty character was paying him no mind and though they were only a locker apart, he felt like his world was becoming a mist over her proximity. He could see her so clearly, and if he took his glasses off, he would _still_ see her everlasting beauty, so much so that the glittering of her eyeshadow could be seen. He could even smell her; she smelled surprisingly like flowers and fire, with a hint of something dark.

As luck would have it, his locker was in the dark areas where Rebel's had theirs. He was a royal, and it confused him, but he didn't complain because he was only a few lockers away from the royal services. His locker had a crown, which meant he had a correct locker of a royal. Ah, but Raven had the locker of a rebel, and it was a mere coincidence that they were a few feet apart.

He partly wondered if this was her doing as well.

Because of how engrossed he was with her, he failed to calculate her eyes taking a peek at him, observing him from up and down. His breathing was quiet and his hands slightly shook; he was out of his mind.

"Aren't you _the_ Dexterous Charming?" The evil princess asked him, her plush lips left slightly open after she spoke.

Dexter almost jumped. He heard her voice earlier, but now...

"Who knew that one of the C _harmings_ would be afraid of me..." She muttered, voice surprisingly soft.

Dexter swallowed, "Uh... What? Nothing. I didn't do anything." He said quickly, clamping his mouth shut. He was astonished that she did not look angry, or... something else.

The dark beauty rose an eyebrow. "You don't fear me?" She asked.

Dexter's eyes widened and in response put his hands up, "No. No, I... I never said that. I said. I said something, yes, something." He cleared his throat and prayed for the jittering of his body to stop, "Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?"

Raven tilted her head, "I'm the coldest being on this entire campus. Why would it possibly increase in temperature?" She asked, her eyebrows lowering to a glare.

"Uh... Did I say that?" He chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck, "I m-meant it's hot. Yeah, it's hot because—You're gorge. Yes. Wait, no—I meant, Gorgeous. No? No—That's not—no—"

He stopped talking when he saw that her expression morphed to one of shock. Though it was hard to tell since the moment it happened, in a flash, her face became blank.

He stared at her and the thudding of his heart increased at each passing second that he did. It only developed more when her eyes had brightened significantly, and the abandoned area of the wicked lockers become darker when one of the lights popped.

He could still see her. But it was barely, even if her eyes _were_ glowing.

His breathing labored when a smirk began to form on her _oh_ so perfect lips, "You find me ravishing?" She breathed, her eyes lidding in the dark.

Dexter jumped back when the door to his locker closed, "U-uh what?" He asked, clearly confused as to why he was enjoying this. Most people would be scared out of their minds by now. Maybe he was just as crazy as the Evil Princess herself.

Raven stepped closer, "You don't fear me." She stated rather than asked.

Dexter twiddled with his fingers. "W-well I mean, I don't think... I-I don't think you're all—"

"All what?" She asked, pressing one of her hands on his chest.

Dexter was pretty sure he was a blushing mess by now. "W-w-well... I... I don't judge people just because s-someone says othersize. _Uh_ —I mean, otherwise." He corrected, giving her an awkward smile.

Raven's glowing ceased, and she removed her hand from his chest. She stepped back at a close yet far distance from him. "You should. The people aren't wrong," She said, her smirk still intact.

Dexter let out a breath and attempted a nice smile, "I-I don't know. I don't think... I mean I do, but I don't—"

"Fear me?"

Dexter locked eyes with her. "...Yes..."

Raven's eyes sparkled interest. "Then you shall be my new... _pet_." She whispered, before using her magic to close her locker and leave the area.

Dexter stared after her, completely and utterly confused, wondering why he felt prickling stabs edge on his chest.

The people were right. She seemed evil.

But... As much as he knew he was a Royal and she was a rebel, he realized that he may have just fallen for her completely.

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

As the young prince kept to his thoughts, the evil princess had walked away feeling quite... the same.

She was unaware, of course. She thought that the affectionate feeling deep inside her dark soul was the feeling of having power over a being willing to be with her. Her best friends Cerise and Madeline didn't count; she found that their company was... nice. Tolerable. She did not find their existence a burden, and she found them more friendly rather than slave worthy. No... but the Charming boy he encountered... He was something else.

Something she did not know about.

But what she did know was that no longer will that boy be free; no, he will be _hers_.

Hers whole-heartedly, hers and hers _alone_.

**Author's Note:**

> So... What did you guys think?
> 
> Toodles~
> 
> Ana.


End file.
